


almost asymptotes

by Huffleton_Puffleton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleton_Puffleton/pseuds/Huffleton_Puffleton
Summary: Two times you keep missing each other, and the one time you’re both on the same page.“asymptote”: def. “In mathematics, approaching indefinitely close, as a line to a curve, but never meetingnoun by extension, figuratively Anything which comes near to but never meets something else.verb analysis To approach, but never quite touch, a straight line, as something goes to infinity.”playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18XNHawCiZ3hmeaP0qxGhm?si=pmVfuvhGSkS0EsfF7HKJ_wRated M only for chapter 3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. High School

**Author's Note:**

> “asymptote”: def. “In mathematics, approaching indefinitely close, as a line to a curve, but never meeting  
> noun by extension, figuratively Anything which comes near to but never meets something else.  
> verb analysis To approach, but never quite touch, a straight line, as something goes to infinity.”

You first meet Hinata Shoyo in high school. You were a freshman and he was in his second year. It was hard not to notice him, even though you ran in completely different circles. He was sunshine incarnate, so of course he had friends all over the school. Everyone loved Hinata Shoyo. The fact that he was also a really talented athlete who helped bring his team to nationals was just a bonus.

So, naturally, you quietly nursed your crush for an entire year. You didn’t even give him chocolates on Valentine’s Day. You never even made an effort to introduce yourself. You sort of hoped this crush would pass. Except it didn’t. And after watching you pine all year and letting you drag them to volleyball games all season, they finally convinced you to apply to be team manager. 

It didn’t occur to you to wonder why the Karasuno VBC didn’t already have a new manager. They were a popular team. They were highly ranked and went to nationals again just last year. So there should’ve been way more competition, but there wasn’t.

“Hitoka-senpai...what happened to the freshman manager last year?” You asked idly when Yachi asked if you had any questions. She’d already outlined your responsibilities as the newest manager.

“Ah. I was hoping you wouldn’t ask,” she paused to consider her words. “I guess...we do have some... _prickly_ team members.” She said warily.

You mentally ran through the team roster. The volleyball team had grown much larger since Karasuno made it to nationals, and they didn’t show any signs of slowing down.

“I guess being a manager can get really stressful.” You didn’t know much about the manager who quit. She was in your year, but from a different class.

“I hope you don’t regret your decision. From my experience, becoming this team’s manager is one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”

* * *

You understood now, what Yachi meant by some of the team members being “prickly”. There were definitely some odd guys on the team, but Kageyama and Tsukishima stood out as the most intimidating of the bunch.

“(y/n), the bottles.” Yachi said, drawing you back to reality. You’d been so caught up in admiring Hinata’s prowess on the court.

“Sorry, I’m on it.” You responded before taking the water bottles to distribute.

“You’re way more obvious than the last one.” Tsukishima said. You blushed hard. Did he mean your crush? It was just your first day! Were you really that obvious?! You wanted to fade into nothingness then and there.

“I’m sorry!” You managed to mumble before putting as much distance between the two of you as possible.

“Thank you!” You forced your mind away from the nervous spiral of anxious thoughts. Hinata was right in front of you, accepting the bottle of water you’d handed him.

“No problem.” You said. Looking at him was like looking at the sun, but if you couldn’t do it, then you really would be too obvious. You forced yourself to look him in the eye and hoped your weren’t smiling too wide.

You walked shakily back to the benches when you were done distributing water bottles. You took deep breaths to compose yourself. That was, after all, probably the first time you’d ever spoken to Hinata.

“What did Tsukki say?” Yachi asked.

“Oh! Um, he said something about being obvious.” You admitted. If you couldn’t stop blushing then how were you supposed to survive the rest of your time as team manager?!

Yachi made a thoughtful sound, but didn’t say anything more, so you asked. “He said the ‘last one’ was obvious too?”

“Oh, hm, okay,” Yachi sighed. “I guess I should tell you now. I was hoping they wouldn’t make it weird for you, but I guess it’s unavoidable?” You waited for her to continue.

“You see, the last manager only applied for the position to get close to one of the guys. I won’t say more, for her privacy, but it didn’t work out, so...well...”

“So she quit?” You finished the sentence for her and Yachi nodded.

* * *

Practice was over and you were walking home with the rest of the team. Everyone started parting ways, until it was just you and Hinata. You were prepared for this, though. You met Hinata because he lived only a little further from the school than you did. In fact, maybe the very first time you saw him was when you were biking to school. You were surprised to see him so energetic in the morning, meanwhile you were struggling with that uphill climb.

“(y/n), I didn’t know you lived so far away too.” Hinata said, turning to you as you waved goodbye to the last person leaving your group.

“Mhm.” You nodded and gestured awkwardly to your bicycle. Internally, your thoughts were racing for a conversation starter.

“I-” Both of you started at the same time, then laughed awkwardly.

“Uh, go ahead.” You said.

“I was just gonna say it’s nice having another club member shorter than me, since Nishinoya-senpai graduated.”

“Oh yeah! I wonder how he’s doing these days.” You said as both of you walked home.

“Hm. I’m not sure, except that he’s not doing volleyball anymore, which is a shame.” Hinata sighed.

“Are you going to keep playing volleyball after graduation, then, Hinata-senpai?” You asked. Saying his name, talking to him like this, made your stomach flip flop not unpleasantly.

“Definitely!” He said, all energy again.

You spent the rest of the walk home discussing his plans to become a professional volleyball player, and you vowed then to help him as much as possible. There was no way you were going to quit being Karasuno’s manager now, which meant there was no way you could confess your feelings and ruin everything now.

* * *

The school year ended without you ever confessing. Your friends tried to console you. At least you gave him Valentine’s chocolates this year! Never mind that you gave chocolates to the whole team. At least you got to go to a festival with him and you even got to dress in a yukata! Never mind that you went as a group with the rest of the team.

“Hey, Captain Obvious, I think it’s safe to tell him how you feel now.” Tsukishima said when you congratulated him after the graduation ceremony.

“What?!” You blubbered.

“He’s saying he appreciates you working hard for the team, (y/n),” Yamaguchi translated, “We both do!” He elbowed Tsukishima. “But yeah, it _is_ time.”

Yamaguchi nodded in Hinata’s direction and you blushed at the implication of his words. You thanked them both, congratulated them again, and went to Hinata.

“Hinata-senpai!” You said a little too loud out of nerves.

“(y/n)!” He greeted back all dazzling smile.

“Can I...talk to you in private?” You asked, shyly glancing at the other volleyball team members in your year who were congratulating him. They backed away knowingly.

“Hold on, let’s take a picture together first!” Hinata said, and without warning, he pulled you close to take a picture with his phone. His arm was warm around your shoulders and you couldn’t remember if you’d managed to smile for the photo or if you looked like the blushing mess you felt on the inside.

“Aaaaand save,” Hinata said. “So what were you gonna say, (y/n)?”

You took a deep breath and spoke before you could over-think it. “I really like you.”

You watched the blush creep over Hinata’s face. He’s speechless for the first time in the history of you and him and you don’t know how that makes you feel.

“Senpai, please say something...” You tried to say it with a smile but the shaking of your voice and the tears blossoming in the corners of your eyes betrayed you. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. It’s okay!” You started to wave him off.

“I wish you’d told me sooner...” He said, in the quietest voice you’d ever heard him use.

“I didn’t want to make things difficult for the team.” You said. “I didn’t want any of you to lose focus.”

“You’re a really good manager.” He said, smiling shakily.

“Would it really have made a difference if I told you sooner?” You swiped at the tears on your face before they could really fall.

“I’m leaving. I’m working on finding somewhere to train, so I can play volleyball professionally.” He said. You already knew this. Kageyama had been scouted right out of high school, but you knew Hinata wasn’t going to give up on volleyball just like that. He’d already talked about this in the months leading up to graduation.

“I know.” You nodded. “But imagine I confessed sooner, like on Valentine’s day or last year. Would you have said ‘yes’?” Maybe this was unfair to ask, but you wanted to know.

Hinata thought about it carefully. He hadn’t really known you a year ago. Sure, he’d seen you around, but it was only recently that you’d become his friend. He wasn’t sure how he felt. He admired you deeply, because you were a kind and dedicated manager. He enjoyed your company, because you were a fun and interesting friend. More than once, he’d found you pretty or cute. Whatever it was he felt, he knew you deserved an honest answer.

“I don’t know.” He said.

“That’s okay.” You said, forcing a smile. “I’m just glad I got to tell you anyway.”

Hinata couldn’t stand to see you so upset. He pulled you into his arms and held you tightly. He might not have been sure if his feelings were romantic or not, but he did care for you. You let yourself hold him for the first, and perhaps, last time.

“Congratulations.” You said as you pulled away. “And I’m really proud of you, and I know you’ll do great no matter where you end up.”

“Thanks.” Hinata said.

“Goodbye.” You said. You turned and walked away. You saw Yachi watching and waiting from a distance and when you saw her concerned face, you couldn’t hold it in any longer. You let the tears flow freely.


	2. Brazil

“Hinata-senpai?”

You met again in the most unexpected of places: a beach in Brazil. You hadn’t really kept in touch after your confession. You were way too embarrassed. Eventually, it became easier to let yourself get distracted by your classes and manager duties. After all, since Yachi had graduated and you were in your third year, your hands were full trying to find a new manager.

The figure who resembled your high school crush squinted at you. “(Y/n)?!” He said.

“Hinata-senpai?!” You laughed. “What are you doing here, of all places?”

“Me? What are _you_ doing here?” You almost went in for a hug, but the rush of embarrassing memories stopped you. You both faltered.

“I’m on a semester abroad thing.” You responded.

“Oh, you must be in university now, huh?”

You nodded. “What about you? What are you up to?”

“Still volleyball,” Hinata beamed with pride. “Actually, I’m relearning a lot of the basics from playing beach volleyball now.”

“Yeah, it seems so much tougher than indoor volleyball,” you said. “Since there’s just one other person in your team, and the sand, and the elements...” You trailed off.

“Are you surfing?” Hinata asked in awe as he took in your surfboard and dark swimsuit.

“Yeah! I decided to go to college in Chiba, and I’ve been learning to surf since I first moved there. It’s kind of why I chose Rio for my semester abroad, actually. I’m trying to hit up as many beaches as I can before I go back.”

“That’s so cool!”

You and Hinata end up talking for a long time that morning. You caught up with each others’ adventures and traded information on your high school friends. He told you about working and his roommate, Pedro. You told him about attending classes in Portuguese. You commiserated with each others’ homesickness. You’d gone out early that morning and only came back late at night. You wondered why you’d been so nervous to talk to Hinata way back when. He was so easy to talk to, and neither of you realized how long you’d been walking and talking until the sun began to set.

“Hey, we haven’t had anything but snacks. You wanna go get some dinner?” You asked Hinata. He blushed at the implication. “I’ll pay, since I’m the one inviting!”

“You seem different...(y/n).” He said as you two got settled in a table outside a _boteco_.

“Like in a good way?” You said hopefully.

“Definitely! I don’t know. I guess you were a lot shyer in high school.” Hinata shrugged and looked away, awkwardly remembering your confession.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you nodded. “I think...moving away for college really forced me to be more confident, you know?” You laughed. “It was sink or swim!”

“I think I know what you mean. Until I moved here, I was living in my childhood home with my family all my life. When I first got here, I didn’t have a choice but to learn as much as I could as fast as I could.” He looked at you in his familiar intense way. “Sink or swim.”

“I was lucky I made good friends, too. The people around you can definitely make or break an experience.”

“I’m glad I chose to come here, though.” Hinata concluded.

“Me too. And I’m glad I ran into you, senpai. It’s weird. I was just starting to get homesick again, and I saw you meditating in the distance.”

“Well, if you ever get homesick again, you should let me know!” He said. Hinata promptly asked for your phone and programmed his number in.

“You too! Just let me know if you’re homesick.”

* * *

You didn’t think Hinata would really take you up on it, but he did. From then on, you were messaging each other back and forth. For a while, he even tried to surf with you, but he kept wiping out and decided watching your stuff while you surfed was also good. In return, you cheered him on during beach volleyball games. You showed Hinata your checklist of Brazilian food you wanted to try, and he took you to the best places he knew from working in food delivery.

Somewhere along the way, Hinata told you drop the senpai. Somewhere along the way, he asked you to call him Shoyo.

* * *

You were at the beach with Hinata, as usual. The sun was setting, and you were sitting on a blanket with him as your friends grilled and talked behind you. You’d invited Hinata to a beach party with your university friends.

“So, let me get this straight: You ran into this Oikawa a while back, and he used to be Kageyama-senpai’s setter upperclassman in middle school back when he still had a lot of stuff to work through. Now, Kageyama-senpai is in the same team with this Ushijima who was like one of your biggest rivals in your first year. BUT, he also happens to be Oikawa’s rival?” Hinata nodded as you processed the story.

“Wow, it’s like a drama or saga or something.” Hinata laughed.

“I don’t think it’s actually that dramatic. They’re all great guys. Uhh...” his face scrunched up as he thought about it. “I guess, on the court, it does feel that dramatic though.” It was your turn to laugh.

“Yeah, that’s why it was always fun to watch you guys play.”

“When I come back, I’ll play against Kageyama again, and you’ll definitely have fun watching that.”

“I’ll be there.” You nodded. “I’ll skip class if I have to.”

Hinata feigned disappointment. “And here I thought you were an ace student, miss college prep class?”

“God, no! College is a whole other level. But I’m glad to just experience as many new things as possible.”

Hinata made a sound somewhere between a sigh and ‘wow’. You held back a laugh as he blushed and stuttered. “What was that?” You asked.

“Nothing!” He shook his head then smiled when you gave him a knowing look. “It’s just...you’re so sparkly these days.”

“What?” You laughed.

“You know? You’re all ‘fwaahhhh’! Glowing and,” he mimed little bursts of light with his hands. “Sparkly.” He finally gave up and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know.”

“I’m just happy, I guess.” You said, holding your cheeks to hide a blush.

Just then, one of your friends came over and handed both of you a beer and a plate of fried snacks. “Is this the guy who rejected you in high school?” She said in Portuguese, smiling sneakily.

You blushed and turned to Hinata. “Hm?” He asked. “I didn’t catch that.” He admitted, grinning sheepishly.

“Yes, so shut up!” You laughed and patted your friend on the arm as she left, making funny faces at you as she went.

“What was that?” Hinata asked. You sighed in resignation and translated for him. Hinata’s mouth made a surprised “o”.

“Sorry, I told Júlia about that.” You cringed. “But you should know! That’s way behind us, okay? You were right. You didn’t even know me well enough to go out with me and you _just_ graduated.” You flushed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Hinata shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe I could’ve been nicer about it.”

“No! You were nice! I promise!” You laughed. “There was no way that confession could’ve gone well. I’m kind of sorry.”

“Kind of?”

“Well, I’m still glad I got it off my chest. And when you told me I should’ve said something sooner, it kind of made me realize I shouldn’t put things off just cos I’m scared. I should try the things I wanna try while I still have time.” You said nervously, then added: “I’m sorry for embarrassing you, though.”

“Don’t be!” Hinata smiled. “I hope you I don’t come off rude, but it gave me a really good burst of confidence to get confessed to like that.” He laughed.

“I’m glad it helped.” You said only half teasing.

* * *

Hinata accompanied you to Júlia’s apartment after the party, since you wouldn’t be able to get back to the university dorms so late. You lingered with him on the stoop of the building as Júlia went on ahead.

“So, you’re going back to Japan on Wednesday?” Hinata confirmed.

“Yup. Finals week ended yesterday. The semester’s over.” You shrugged. He seemed upset to see you go and while you were sad to leave, a distant remnant of your high school self was thrilled to see him maybe miss you.

“I-” You both said at the same time, then laughed.

“You go first.” He said.

“Shoyo, I’m glad I ran into you. It made coming here more fun.” You said.

“I’m glad too. I mean, we were already friends, but I feel like I made a whole new friend this time.” You couldn’t help it. You pulled him into an embrace.

For a while, you both just stood there, embracing, until Shoyo whispered: “I really like you, (y/n).”

“What?” You pulled apart and met his intent gaze.

“I really really like you, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I know, that confession is in the past and everything’s different now, but I just wanted you to know before you left.”

A small half-laugh, half-sob escaped you. “I wish you’d told me sooner...” You said, those words that had embedded themselves in your brain since Hinata said them years ago.

“Would it have made a difference?” He asked.

You thought about it, about the way you’d gotten to know each other all over again, almost from scratch. You thought about how happy you’d been to see a familiar face in an unfamiliar land. You thought about how you weren’t the same girl from high school and how he wasn’t the same guy from high school either.

“Maybe,” you said. “But, I’m leaving, Shoyo.”

“I know,” he said. He didn’t ask you “what if”. What if he’d asked you out that first day you ran into each other? What if he’d asked you out after one of his games or when you dragged your pleasantly exhausted self back from the waves, surfboard in tow? He didn’t ask, but you were thinking it anyway.

“I feel like we just keep missing each other, just by a little bit.” You said.

“But hey, we’ll keep in touch this time, right?” Hinata asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Of course! And when you make a triumphant comeback in Japan, I’ll be right there.”

“I’ll miss you, (y/n).” He said, and you can’t help yourself. You leaned close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll miss you too, Shoyo.”


	3. Home

You and Hinata kept your promises to stay in touch. You often called and messaged each other in Portuguese, so that you wouldn’t forget and so Hinata could practice. But on days when you could tell he was most homesick, you spoke to him in Japanese. You would tell him about things you missed in Rio, and he would tell you about all the stuff he’d like to do when he finally went back to Japan.

You were each other’s biggest cheerleaders. There was no better motivator than Hinata when you were struggling with exams and you were there to listen to his worries and give him advice when he was struggling with beach volleyball.

“Do you remember this?” Hinata said. The message came with a picture. It was of the two of you, right after his graduation. You were so obviously blushing and worked up by his proximity in the photo.

“Oh god. I forgot about that.” You sent back with a horrified emoji.

“I found out when I was transferring old pictures and stuff. We were so young!”

“Your hair was so long! Didn’t any teachers ever give you crap about it?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“You should grow it out again.” You said, remembering Hinata’s short hair in Rio.

“It’s way too hot here! Maybe when I come back.” He said, and you can imagine the laughter in his voice.

“What’s the first thing you wanna do when you get back here?” You asked.

“Take you out on a date.” Hinata sent back and you blushed so hard at the sheer audacity.

“You’ll have to come to Chiba.” You sent back.

“Okay.”

“Wait. I was kidding. Are you sure?”

“I wasn’t kidding!” Hinata sent back with a distressed-looking emoji. “I’m sure! Are you sure?”

“Yes!” You sent back with a string of laughing-crying faces.

* * *

Even when Hinata finally made it home to Japan, he was in Tokyo and you were in Chiba. Sure, it was less than an hour away by train, but you were just finishing your second year of university, and Hinata was trying out for Division 1 teams.

“Shoyo!” You called and waved as you ran to him. He was picking you up from the train station. It was a week since he’d come back home, and while you were disappointed you hadn’t been able to see him as soon as he’d arrived, you were just excited to finally see him in person again.

“(Y/n)!” He almost went in for a hug then but you hesitated, so he did too.

“I guess we’re not in Rio anymore.” You laughed awkwardly, glancing at the crowd.

“I’m so glad your here.” He said, smiling that bright smile you’d missed.

“Me too.” You said.

“I know I said I was going to Chiba, but I hope you’re okay with a date in Tokyo instead.” He said. You blushed at the word. Yes, this was definitely a date. You assured yourself. You didn’t know why you were so nervous. It was just Hinata after all, but taking him in, how much he’d grown and matured, and how much you wanted him to feel the same way about you...

“Lead the way, Ninja Shoyo.” You teased.

“Ah, you heard about that?” Hinata said shyly.

“Of course!” You said.

“It’s pretty cool.” He said, laughing.

Hinata didn’t know his way around Tokyo that well yet. He’d just moved there after all. But he took you to his favorite spots as well as the usual touristy ones. You introduced him to a few places you’d liked when you’d visited Tokyo before.

Walking along with the crowd, Hinata slipped his hand around yours. You smiled at him as you held his hand. Somehow, you ended up in the Samurai Museum, where you took pictures together. You ambled aimlessly everywhere, not doing much except talking and catching up. Your nervousness dissipated quickly. Things were easy and familiar again, because he was still Hinata after all. And you and he were just perfectly matched in rhythm, somehow. He got all your jokes, and you got all of his. When he was at a loss for words, you filled in the blanks.

Finally, it was time for you to go home. Hinata walked you to the station, still holding your hand tight. You were nervous again. There was something you’d been meaning to ask him, but you hadn’t wanted to ruin the day.

“Shoyo,” you said. “Are you...serious about this?” He looked at you in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, texting and calling all the time. Visiting you. I need to know...if you’re serious about me. Because I’m serious about you, and I know we can’t really be together all the time, right now, but if you’re serious about me too, then...”

You forced yourself to look him in the eye. You felt hot and flushed with embarrassment. Hinata looked at you with his intense gaze.

“I’m serious, (y/n). I was serious when I confessed to you in Rio and, if anything,” he smiled then, warm and soft, “I’m only falling for you more and more.”

You no longer cared about the people who might see. You leaned close and pressed your lips to his. To your surprise, Hinata wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in closer. His lips were soft and sure against yours.

When you finally pulled apart, he was still holding you, and from a hairs breadth away, he whispered against your lips: “I’m so glad to be home.”

You smiled and kissed him again, before pulling back. “Welcome home.”

* * *

“What time do your classes end today?” Hinata texted in the middle of class. It was a relief to finally be on the same time zone, but Hinata had a bad habit of sending texts at inopportune times. You’d never tell him, though, because you love hearing from him. Besides, it was just the beginning of your third year.

“I have a surfing circle thing at 5pm. Why?”

“But you’re free afterwards?”

“Yeah...”

And that was how you found yourself picking him up from the station at 7 in the evening. Hinata had been signed by the MSBY Black Jackals. Arguably, the best Division 1 team at the moment. And he’d wanted to celebrate with you. Your heart swelled with the thought as you watched him make his way towards you.

“Congratulations.” You said.

“Thanks.”

“I told you you’d make it.” You smiled widely at him, taking in his expression that was at once bashful and proud.

“Thank you.” He pulled you into a tight embrace and buried his face in you hair.

“What?” You were confused, but you held him anyway, and you felt him relax against you.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you for being there for me.” He said.

“I mean, it was all you, Shoyo. No one could ever doubt you.” You pulled away and cupped his face. He held your hands against him and watched you with the softest look.

“(Y/n), I wish you could always be by my side.” You knew it was a waiting game between the two of you. It was still just wishful thinking.

“Me too.” You said.

You took him to one of your favorite restaurants in the city and celebrated with him. Afterwards, it was too late to do other casual touristy things, so you went on a walking tour, with you leading. You spent the evening talking about your newfound goals and dreams. How you hoped to teach in Tokyo someday and maybe even become the adviser for a high school volleyball club. Hinata joked that that would pit you against Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai.

You asked him about his plans. You knew he’d stay on in Tokyo training with his new team. He’d work as hard as he could to fly as high as he could. You wished you could be there to see.

Eventually, it was time for Hinata to go back. You accompanied him to the station. It wasn’t empty, but it felt somehow hollow and dim. Even Hinata wasn’t his usual energetic self. Neither of you wanted him to go.

“So, I should go get a ticket now.” He said. “Thanks for showing me around. Sorry, it was such a surprise.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It was the best surprise.” You said. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”

Hinata began to turn away, and a realization dawned on you, slow and terrifying: you wanted him to stay. You wanted to talk more. You wanted to see him more. You wanted to hold him more. You wanted more of Hinata. It seemed as though every moment you’d ever missed him or thought of missing him came crashing down on you. Now that he was physically here, there was no way you could settle for anything less.

“Shoyo...” Something in your voice made him turn back with concern. You gathered your courage. “You don’t...have to go.”

“What?” The meaning of your words slowly sank in. You wanted him to stay. You wanted him to spend the night.

“Don’t go.” You said. You’d tried to make your voice firm and sure, but it came out soft.

“Are you sure?” You nodded, not trusting your voice.

You made your way back to your apartment, nervously unlocking the door while Hinata waited behind you. It was a small building, most of the residents were also university students. Your apartment was just big enough for one student, with a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room that tripled as a dining area and study room.

“It’s not much. It’s pretty small.” You said over your shoulder as you turned on the lights, took off your shoes, and fussed over any possible mess.

“It’s nice.” Hinata said, taking in every detail that hinted at more of you he didn’t know yet. He was eager to know more. “Your board!” He said, gesturing to the surfboard propped up against a corner.

“Yeah! We should go to the beach some time.” You said, finally settling down.

It was a silent for a few awkward seconds as both of you searched for something to say.

“I-” You said at the same time.

“We should stop doing that.” You laughed. “You go first.” Hinata smiled.

“We don’t...have to...do anything right away, if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” He said.

You smiled softly at him and felt yourself calming down. “I want to. I really want to” You said, laughing. “I’m just nervous.”

“I promise, I’ll take care of you.” Hinata laughed and came closer. He placed both hands against your cheeks.

You leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back gently, and this time you coaxed his lips apart with your tongue. Hinata pulled back a little and looked at you with pleasant surprise. You smiled cheekily and kissed him again. Hinata dropped his hands to your waist and you pressed your palms against his broad chest.

“Bedroom.” You murmured against him.

You gave a surprised yelp when he lifted you up with your legs around his waist. He hid his grin in fluttering kisses against your neck. Then, he carried you to your bedroom. 

Hinata laid you gently onto your bed and as he hovered over you, you pulled him closer. You kissed deeply, enjoying how solid and warm he was against you. Hinata held you tight against him, but his gaze and his touch was soft. He took his time and made sure you were comfortable before he tried anything. He did tease often, though. He enjoyed the sounds you made, and was easily encouraged. He loved to see how you reacted to his touch. He was gentle and playful and everything you’d dreamed of, because you _had_ dreamed of him, no matter how much you denied it when he asked. And you were every bit his dream come alive too.

Later, you were both exhausted in bed. Hinata massaged your thighs, which were sure to be sore, as you ran your hand through his curls.

“When can we go again?” You asked Hinata. He gaped at you with a wide smile before pressing his face against your neck.

He pulled back and smiled cheekily. “Don’t underestimate my stamina, (y/n).” You both laughed, and everything felt perfect and complete.

* * *

It was the morning before Hinata’s first official game as a MSBY Black Jackal. You’d visited Miyagi often even after graduation. Your family was still there, after all, but this was your first time in Sendai in a while. You were here exclusively to watch Hinata’s game, but it was an added bonus that you’d be able to meet up with your Karasuno VBC upperclassmen later on too. You were especially excited to see Yachi again.

In the meantime, you were in the hotel cafe with Hinata. He didn’t have much time before the game, so it would have to be a short visit, but you didn’t care. In this long-distance relationship, any time together was golden.

“(Y/n), I wanted to tell you something.” Hinata began, unusually nervous.

“What is it?”

"I’ve never really done this before, so I don’t know if the timing is right or anything, but,” Hinata inhaled sharply and faced you. “I love you, (y/n). I know we have this bad habit of just barely missing each other, so I wanted to tell you that I love you. I really really love you.”

Surprise melted into a shy smile on your face. “I love you too, Shoyo.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Hinata called into the apartment.

“Welcome home!” You yelled over your shoulder as you finished setting the table.

“What’s this?” Hinata said when he walked into the dining room and saw the spread.

“I have good news.” You paused for effect. “I got a job!”

“Congratulations!” Hinata exclaimed. He immediately swept you into his arms. “Where?”

“You’ll never believe.” You teased.

“Come on!” 

“Nekoma High!” You said. “And they said they needed an adviser for the girl’s volleyball club.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Hinata said. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” You smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! :) Thank you!


End file.
